mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 104 - Women of the Prehistoric Planet
The Movie Synopsis A spaceship crash-lands on the third planet of a distant solar system, killing nearly all hands. When the rescue ship arrives some 20 years later, the child of two crewmembers, Tang, is the sole inhabitant of the crash site. One of the rescue crew, a girl named Linda, meets Tang and falls in love with him. The rescue team is attacked by the native life of the planet and many of them are killed off. When the ship leaves, Linda decides to stay with Tang.IMDB Information The original script by Arthur C. Pierce was called simply The Prehistoric Planet, but producer Jack Broder later added "Women of..." to the title for marketing purposes. To justify this title change, brief scenes were filmed of three actresses in native garb, prancing and swimming semi-nude in the pond and waterfall on the planet. These scenes were only used in foreign release prints but are visible briefly in the US trailer for the film.IMDB The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel has found a couch in the loading bay and has redecorated the bridge to get some talk show experience under his belt for his return to Earth. Invention Exchange: Crow doesn't explain how he made brownies when they ran out brownie mix a long time ago. Down in Deep 13 The Mads invention is Clay & Lar's Flesh Barn a fast-food chain that only serves raw meat, while Joel unveils toilet paper in a bottle, which is literally just a roll of toilet paper in a soda bottle. Segment Two: Tom and Joel are playing “This is Your Life” when a Doomsday Device arrives at the SOL. Joel insists on bringing it inside and accidentally activates its self-destruct. Segment Three: Joel & the Bots try to disarm the Isaac Asimov Doomsday Device, but the included manual is badly translated from Korean and only serves to make things worse. Segment Four: Joel & the Bots are still trying to disarm the Doomsday Device, but they fail and are turned into duplicate Isaac Asimovs. Ending Segment: Joel & the Bots discover that they can simply remove their Asimov sideburns, they then read letters and announce the winning entry for the Avocado Man Contest. Back in Deep 13, Larry sings to Dr. Forrester, who uses earplugs to survive it. Other Notes *While this episode has a low production number, it is in fact last episode produced for the season, another movie apparently bumped due to issues securing movie rights. Many of the things introduced later in the season are on show early, and even more confusing if watched in production order you end up learning the winners of the Robot Holocaust contest before that episode and the contest are even announced... *First original song of the national series. *This episode is the origin of the oft-repeated "Hi-keeba!" riff. It's uttered by Wendell Corey during an incredibly pointless bit of exposition sandwiched between the third and fourth host segments. Guest Stars *''Isaac Asimov's Literary Doomsday Device'': Michael J. Nelson Obscure References *''"Who wrote this, Charlie Callas?"'' -Said by Servo in response to the badly translated Korean instructions for the doomsday device. Charlie Callas was a comic who made a lot of indecipherable sounds and noises in place of words when he did his act. He used sounds and facial expressions as punch lines. ex. "And then the guys went zzip with the *whistle* and voop!" *''"Ah, the Samuel Beckett method!"'' -Servo, after Joel starts playing eeny, meeny, miny, moe to determine which wire to snip. Samuel Beckett was a playwright who subscribed to the theory of absurdism, that life is a random series of events devoid of meaning or purpose. Success or failure of individuals is based on pure chance. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe is a method of random selection without purpose. *''"Even our name means Merry Christmas!"'' -Said when there is an exterior shot of the golden ship. From a Norelco razor advertisement. They would blank out the 'R' and the 'CO' to spell NOEL while Santa was in an electric razor made to look like a sleigh. Santa was flying in the razor sleigh so it looked like a spaceship. Video Release *Commercially released on DVD by Rhino Entertainment in May 2006 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 9, a 4-DVD set with Wild Rebels, The Sinister Urge, and The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies, the DVD was later pulled due to rights issues with this movie, which made Volume 9 out of print and very hard to find. *The DVD features a introduction with actress Irene Tsu, who played Linda in this movie, specifically taped for the release, discussing very briefly her time on this movie, her other roles and present work. References Women Of The Prehistoric Planet Women Of The Prehistoric Planet